Betrayal
by GleeGuy
Summary: Sam is with Blaine. But when Sam transfers to McKinley, will he and Blaine grow distant? Or will Sam find someone knew in his life? Rated T for language, drama, and M/M relations. Future chapters may be M, but very little. Read and Review!
1. New Beginnings

Sam woke up to the sun shining in his face. He hated getting up and going to school, but he knew he had to get up. He throw the covers off and made his way downstairs.

"Morning honey." his mom said. "Did you sleep well in the new house?"

"Yeah, I guess so. A bed is a bed."

"Well you better eat up. And try not to be late on your first day at your new school. You remember what happened last time."

And of course Sam remembered it well.

***Flashback***

It was his first day at Dalton Acadamy. He was already running 10 minutes late, so he was running trying to find his class room. Apparently he was running a little too fast, as he collided with someone as he turned the corner.

"Oh God! Are you OK?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little eager to get to class are ya?" the student said.

"I was running late and I didn't want to make a bad first impression with my teachers. Here, let me help you up." Sam extended his arm to help him up. "I'm Sam by the way. Sam Evans."

"Well Sam Evans, it a pleasure meeting you. I'm Blaine Anderson."

And that was the first day that Sam and Blaine met. Later during the day they had met again, except it was at glee club. He had been inducted into the Warblers and was a part of them for a little over a year. The only reason he was in the Warblers was so he could get closer to Blaine. Since that day, they continued to grow closer and closer.

***End Flashback***

"So are you and Blaine doing anything special for your six month anniversary?" Sam's mom asked.

"We're just gonna go to dinner and hang out. I have football tryout's after school and he has Warbler practice, so I'll probably be in late tonight."

"OK, just be safe hon. And don't get into any trouble."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you tonight mom."

* * *

><p>Sam made his way through the halls of McKinley. It was a definite change from Dalton, that was for sure. One of the main differences was the atmosphere. At Dalton, he felt safe. But here, it was different. He made his way outside to have lunch and try to fit in with the other football players.<p>

As he was eating, he noticed a group of people on the steps. He was trying to figure out what they were doing, but then they made it clear they were a part of the glee club. They started singing Empire State of Mind.

It was one of Sam's favorite songs, so of course he was gonna rock to the beat.

About halfway through he noticed one of the guys in the group, who was extremely tall. Their eyes locked for a few seconds.

_ "Why is he looking at me of all people? But how can I help it? I'm gorgeous. And he's not to bad looking either. Wait, what am I doing? I'm with Blaine. I shouldn't be thinking about other guys. Well, maybe if I think of him for a little bit, it won't hurt. Will it?"_

The tall male then gave Sam a smile and went back to singing.

He had to find out his name. And maybe try to get even closer to him.

Football practice was grueling. Especially since Coach Beiste made them eat three slices of pizza. Sam showered quickly and made his way to pick Blaine up for their date. He jumped in his car and headed out.

_Text from Sam: _

Hey, just leaving practice. Ready 4 2nite? Ill b there in 10

_Text from Blaine:_

I'm more than ready :) C u soon gorgeous.

Sam arrived at Blaine's house at 7:00 and they headed off to Breadstix.

"Hey, happy six month anniversary!" Blaine said as he leaned in to kiss Sam.

"Yeah. I can't believe that it's been that long."

"I know, right?"

"So how was the first day at McKinley? Did you meet any new guys?"

"Shut up. And it was good. And I didn't meet any new guys." he lied.

The rest of the night, they chatted about their days as they ate. Sam dropped Blaine off at his house a few hours later. Sam walked Blaine up to his door.

"Thanks for an awesome night." Blaine said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting." Sam leaned in to kiss Blaine. As they were sharing their passionate kiss, Blaine's dad walked out.

"What the hell do you think you to are doing?" the bigger man yelled.

"Oh dad. Me and Sam..we...were just...um."

"I'm joking. Relax." his dad said.

"I think I'll head out. Talk to you later Blaine." Sam said, slightly embarrassed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sam awoke, tired. He had gotten no sleep during that night because he could not quite thinking. His mind was racing about what he was going to do about the BlaineMystery Guy. He came to the conclusion that he doesn't even know the guy he met yesterday, so he'd have to make sure that he **did** get to know him.

He made his way to the Spanish Room to have a little chat with Mr. Shuester.

"I wanna talk to you about glee club."

Eight hour finally came. Sam made his way into glee club.

As Sam was walking in, the other glee members of the glee club were trying to figure out who the hell this guy was

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to Sam Evans." Mr. Shuester finally said.

"Hey, guys! I'm Sam. And I don't like green eggs and ham."

"Oh wow, this guy is a real catch." Quinn said. Sam just glared at her. Finn on the other, just smiled at him.

"_Oh yeah, I definitely made my way into the right class." _Sam thought. _"Now I just have to get closer to him."_

"OK guys, let's start today off. Rachel. Finn. Do you wanna start us off?" Mr. Shuester asked.

_ "_Do you really have to ask us" Rachel said.

_ "_Here she goes again, running her little hobbit mouth," Santana said.

_ "_I'm just going to pretend like I didn't hear anything."

The band then started to kick in as Finn and Rachel started to sing:

_Rachel: They say we're young and we don't know_  
><em>We won't find out until we grow<em>  
><em>Finn: Well I don't know if all that's true<em>  
><em>'Cause you got me, and baby I got you<em>

_Finn: Babe_

_Both: I got you babe_  
><em>I got you babe<em>

_Rachel: They say our love won't pay the rent_  
><em>Before it's earned, our money's all been spent<em>  
><em>Finn: I guess that's so, we don't have a pot<em>  
><em>But at least I'm sure of all the things we got<em>

_Finn: Babe_  
><em>Both: I got you babe<em>  
><em>I got you babe<em>

_Finn: I got you to hold my hand_  
><em>Rachel: I got you to understand<em>  
><em>Finn: I got you to walk with me<em>  
><em>Rachel: I got you to talk with me<em>  
><em>I got you to kiss goodnight<em>  
><em>I got you to hold me tight<em>  
><em>I got you, I won't let go<em>  
><em>I got you to love me so<em>

_Both: I got you babe_  
><em>I got you babe<em>  
><em>I got you babe<em>  
><em>I got you babe<em>  
><em>I got you babe<em>

The song ended with Finn and Rachel sharing a kiss and hugging.

"That was great you guys! And it gives us a good example of what out new assignment is," Mr. Shuester announced.

"What is it this time? If it's boys vs girls, I call girls side!" Kurt said

"Nope, we're doing duets!"

"I'm with Finn!" Rachel yelled.

"Not so fast Rachel. I've decided to pick your partners, so you can get along a lot better. Rachel, you'll be paired with Santana."

"Oh HELL to the NO!" yelled Santana.

"Too bad. For the rest of you. Quinn and Artie. Puck and Tina. Brittany and Mercedes. Kurt and Mike. And Sam and Finn."

"_Perfect, now I have a chance to get closer to Finn. But now I have to pry him away from Rachel. He's not getting away that easily. This is going to be an interesting week"_

**A/N: So this is my very first. Please review and tell me what you think and what I need to work on. You can PM me, whateva. And if I get some good reviews and whatnot, I might even put up a second chapter.**

**And remember: Reviews make less drama for the glee cast :D**


	2. Summer Nights

**A/N: So I forgot a few things in my last chapter...**

**The song that I used was "I Got You Babe" by Sonny and Cher.**

**I know that there is some proofreading that I needed to do.**

**Thanks to orangepenguin115, ****aznpunk808,** **and the guy who doesnt have a clue for putting my story on alert! And thanks to everyone who read it to bring it up to 73 hits! That's awesome and unexpected to me! You all are awesome :D. Although I would LOVE if I could get some more reviews.**

** PS. Im gonna try to update every week, hopefully every Wednesday, but it's not set in stone... **

**So w/out further ado, here is the next chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Or else Chord would be forced to stay!**

**Chapter 2: Summer Nights.**

"Sam, we need to talk," a voice rang out.

Sam turned around to see who it was. It was Finn.

"Oh. Hey Finn! What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over tonight? You know, so we can practice our duet.."

"Yeah! Definitely! Um..what time should I come over?" Sam asked.

"How about 6:30? My mom is working late tonight, so we'll have the house to ourselves."

"That sound's great! See you tonight!."

Sam put his books in his locker and made it through the rest of the day with a smile on his face. He finally had a chance to get to know Finn, and see what he was all about.

When he got home from football practice, he tore apart his closet to find something to wear. He would of worn what he wore to school, but it didn't fit to the occasion.

As he got in his car to head out, his phone rang. It was Blaine.

"Hey babe!" Blaine said.

"Hey! What's up?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, just thought you could come over and watch a movie with me."

"I would, but I have to work on an assignment for glee. Maybe another time?"

"Yeah, I guess we could do that-"

"Great! I'll talk to you later! Bye!"

Blaine seemed a little shocked. Sam would always come over if given the opportunity. Blaine just shrugged it off.

Sam felt bad blowing Blaine off, but he couldn't let this pass.

* * *

><p>Sam arrived at Finn's house right at 6:30.<p>

"Hey Sam! Come on in." Finn said. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"How about some water?" Sam asked.

"Coming right up."

"So what do you think we should do for our duet?"

"I don't know. I wanted to do something different, something that we both can relate to."

"Yeah, totally." Sam said. "But don't you think we should get to know each other that way we know what relates to us?"

"Exactly what I was thinking. I guess I'll start. Unless you wanna go first?"

"Go right ahead."

"OK. We'll I'm dating Rachel, as you can tell." Sam dropped his head. "But it's only a cover up."

Sam's head shot up. "What do mean a cover up? Do you mean...you're...gay?"

"Yeah...I'll understand if you want to back out of this duet with me-"

Sam stopped him. "Finn, I'm gay too."

"What? You're like, totally hot. You could have any girl you wanted to."

"Exactly, I _could_. But I choose guys." Sam smiled.

"We'll, I think we found something we have in common." Finn leaned in.

"I guess we did." Sam leaned in.

Then, both there lips met in the middle. Everything rushed out of Sam's head. He even forgot about Blaine. But kissing Finn was nothing like kissing Blaine. There was sort of a roughness. And there was that sneakiness behind it. Trying to keep this secret from Blaine was going to be tough.

Then Finn broke the kiss. "Well...um. I guess we should get started on our duet."

* * *

><p>The next day was time for the teams to perform their duets.<p>

"Um. Mr. Shue? Why is Ms. Pillsbury here?" Finn asked.

"She is going to be our judge for the competition."

"Wait, you never said this was going to be a competition." Quinn said.

"That's the element of surprise." Mr. Shuester said.

"Wait, what are we playing for then," Santana said, suddenly getting interested.

"A dinner for two...at Breadstix."

Santana turned to Rachel. "If we don't win that dinner, I am literally going to cut you Berry. So bring it."

"OK, so let's see who will be going first." He reached into a hat and pulled out a piece of paper. "And our first contestants are...Quinn and Artie.."

Quinn and Artie made their was up and started singing.

_Artie: Summer lovin' had me a blast_

_Quinn: Summer lovin' happened so fast_

_Artie: I met a girl crazy for me_

_Quinn: Met a boy cute as can be_

_Both: Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights_

_Everyone: Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh_

_The Guys: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Puck: Did you get very far?_

_The Girls: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Santana: Like does he have a car?_

_Everyone: Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh_

_Quinn: He got friendly, holding my hand_

_Artie: While she got friendly down in the sand_

_Quinn: He was sweet, just turned eighteen_

_Artie: Well she was good you know what I mean_

_Everyone: Woah!_

_Both: Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights_

_Everyone: woo, woo, woo_

_The Girls: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Mercedes: How much dough did he spend?_

_The Guys: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Mike: Could she get me a friend?_

_Quinn: It turned colder - that's where it ends_

_Artie: So I told her we'd still be friends_

_Quinn: Then we made our true love vow_

_Artie: Wonder what she's doing now_

_Both: Summer dreams ripped at the seams,_  
><em>bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights...<em>

The song ended and they took their bows. "That was great you guys! See when you take your differences and put them aside, you can both turn that into some beautiful music. Alright next up is...Sam and Finn."

Sam took a deep breath. "You ready for this?" Finn asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!**

**I'm sooo cruel, I know :D**

**The song used in this chapter was "Summer Nights" by John Travolta and Olivia Newton John.  
><strong>

**So PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Pass this to your friends, recommend it! Whatever! You guys are all awesome! I now have a lot of respect for these writers. This is harder then I expected! Especially the songs! Oh, well. Stay tuned for next week when we learn Sinn's duet! And how will Blaine react? AHH!**


	3. Under Pressure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Ryan Murphy does. But I do own all of you. He He, just kidding!**

**Chapter 3: Under Pressure**

* * *

><p>"You ready for this?" Finn asked.<p>

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Finn and Sam made their way to center stage, and both took a deep breath.

_Finn: Pressure pushing down on me_  
><em>Pressing down on you no man ask for<em>  
><em>Sam: Under pressure - that burns a building down<em>  
><em>Splits a family in two<em>  
><em>Puts people on streets<em>

_Finn: It's the terror of knowing_  
><em>What this world is about<em>  
><em>Watching some good friends<em>  
><em>Screaming<em>

_Both:'Let me out'_

_Sam: Pray tomorrow - gets me higher_

_Both:Pressure on people - people on streets_

_Sam: Pressure on people - people on streets_  
><em>Turned away from it all like a blind man<em>  
><em>Sat on a fence but it don't work<em>  
><em>Keep coming up with love<em>  
><em>but it's so slashed and torn<em>

_Both: Why - why - why ?_  
><em>Love love love love love<em>

_Finn: Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking_  
><em>Can't we give ourselves one more chance<em>

_Both: Why can't we give love that one more chance_  
><em>Why can't we give love give love give love give love<em>  
><em>give love give love give love give love give love<em>

_Sam:'Cause love's such an old fashioned word_  
><em>And love dares you to care for<em>  
><em>The people on the edge of the night<em>  
><em>And love dares you to change our way of<em>  
><em>Caring about ourselves<em>  
><em>Both: This is our last dance<em>  
><em>This is ourselves<em>  
><em>Under pressure<em>  
><em>Under pressure<em>  
><em>Pressure<em>

"That was amazing you two!" Mr. Shuester said.

"Thanks." they said in unison.

Rachel just stared at Finn, almost in denial. "Finn, we need to talk, after class."

"Um, OK. Is something wrong." Finn asked.

"Maybe you can tell me that."

The bell rang. "What the hell is going on Rachel?"

"Is something going on between you and Sam? Please, just be honest with me."

"Maybe." Rachel's heart sank.

"What do you mean 'maybe'?"

"We we're practicing our duet and we sorta...-"

"You two had sex!" Rachel yelled.

"NO! Can you keep your voice down. All we did was kiss."

"So what your saying is that your...gay?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, it's just I thought that I could fix thing. Look Rach, I love you, and you know that. It's just, we don't have that same connection anymore. And that kiss with Sam just finally reassured things."

"Finn, I will always love you. And I'm glad that you told me and your willing to embrace who you are."

Finn pulled Rachel in for a hug. "Thank you Rachel" he whispered. Finn kissed Rachel on the cheek, then walked away smiling.

When Finn got to his car, he found Sam waiting there. "What are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"Just standing here. What did Rachel pull you away for?"

"Oh, um. She noticed that something was going on between us. And I came out to her."

"What? And you're still alive?"

"Yea, it's a miracle."

"So, I think that there is something that I should tell you. I wasn't completely honest with you." Sam said.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a boyfriend." he confessed.

Finn looked like he was going to punch Sam. "Why didn't you tell me that when we were making out? " Finn yelled.

"Because everything felt right! You felt right, the kiss felt right."

"Look, thanks for telling me. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go to my house and be by myself, with no one to love."

"Finn wait-"

"Save all the lovey-dovey stuff for your boyfriend." Finn slammed the door and drove off. Sam knew in the back of his mind that he had to tell Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting in his dorm, studying his notes for his upcoming test. But he couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was Sam.<p>

Then there was a knock on his door. "The doors open." Blaine said.

"Hey, it's me." Sam said.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you."

"We need to talk." they said in unison.

"Um, you first," Sam said.

"OK. Um, what's been going on with you? It seems like your trying to avoid me. Is there something wrong?"

"In a way, yes. On our anniversary, when you asked how the school was, you asked if there was a guy that I had met."

Blaine just sat there with his arms crossed. "Go on."

"Well, I saw someone who caught my eye. But that was it, just some eye candy. Then when we had that Glee assignment, we were paired together. And while we were going through songs, we sort of...-"

"You had sex, didn't you?"

"God, no! All we did was kiss, I swear."

"The only thing that I wanna know, is why your telling me this now."

"I don't know. I was scared, I guess."

"Scared of what? Scared that I was going to have this huge tantrum and then murder you."

"I wasn't scared of the murder thing until just now."

Blaine chuckled. "I'm glad that you were honest with me, but still, it hurts Sam. Having you betray me like that. It hurts more than you think."

"I'm so sorry Blaine."

"Here's what I think that we should do. I think, we should take some time off. So you can put your feelings together and see if you and him actually like each other. And I'm gonna heal some, and talk to some guys and get things figured out. But just remember one thing: you will always be my first love, and that will never change. I love you Sam, and I don't want that to ever change."

Sam went in to hug Blaine. "I love you too Blaine. Your an amazing guy. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I feel so terrible. But I think some time will do us some good."

"Same here. I'll always be here if you need to talk." Blaine offered.

"Thank you."

Sam walked out, feeling relieved. Like a weight was lifted. There was only one thing left to do. Sam took out his phone. "Finn, it's Sam. I really need to talk to you. Can you meet me on the bleachers?"

**A/N: Well, that was different. What'd ya think of if? Did you love it? Or did you hate it? Let me know by leaving me a comment! And I wanna thank all who has read it so far. Again, your awesome! I would still love some more replies to know what YOU all want ME to do! **

**BTW: The song used is "Under Pressure" by David Bowie and Queen.**

**P.S.: I did say I was gonna update on Wednesday's but...I don't feel like it. Maybe every four to five days. And if there is going to be a delay, I'll let you all know in advance! **

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!**


	4. Amazed

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**Chapter 4: Amazed**

* * *

><p>"Finn, it's Sam. I really need to talk to you. Can you meet me on the bleachers?"<p>

Sam waited for Finn to show up. First thirty minutes passed. Then an hour. He checked his phone to see if there was anything from Finn.

_3 missed calls from Home_

"Figures," Sam thought. He then heard footsteps up from behind him. "Finn?"

"Yeah, it's me. What did you want." Finn asked.

"I think that we need to talk."

"Talk about what? I think you said enough earlier."

"No, I didn't. I didn't say enough." Sam pleaded. "I told Blaine about what had happened."

"Whose Blaine?"

"My boyfriend."

"Oh, right. And...?"

"Well, we broke up. Took some time off so we can figure out our feelings."

"So that means..."

"That I am available."

"But here's the thing Sam. You broke my heart. I thought that we had something going-"

Sam interrupted. "We did-"

"You also had something going with Blaine. I know what it feels like to be cheated on. Twice actually. So I know what he's feeling. It's not cool what you did."

"I said I was sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Sam!" Finn yelled. "Give me time to think." Finn got up and left. Sam just sat their with his head in his hands.

"_God, they make this look so much easier in the movies_," Sam thought.

* * *

><p>Sam got home with his mom bombarding him.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Trying to make things right."

"What are you talking about?" his mom asked.

"Blaine and I broke up."

"I'm so sorry honey. What happened?"

Sam took a deep breath. "I cheated on him."

"With who?"

"Finn. The guy who I did my duet with. So I told Blaine and he said that we should probably take some time off."

"So are you and this Finn guy together now?" she asked.

"We were. But then I told him about Blaine, and now I don't know if he will give me a second chance. I really screwed up, didn't I?"

"Well, sort of. Here's my advice: try to do something that will win Finn over. Maybe you could sing to him in Glee club."

"And I think that I have the perfect song. Thanks mom!"

"Anytime hon. That's what I here for."

* * *

><p>The weekend passed and Sam had been trying to perfect the song he was going to sing to Finn. It had to be flawless.<p>

"Did everyone have a good weekend?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I have a song I want to sing." Sam said.

"This is new. Alright, take it away Sam."

Sam got up and took a breath. He looked at Finn.

_Every time our eyes meet_  
><em>This feeling inside me<em>  
><em>Is almost more than I can take<em>  
><em>Baby when you touch me<em>  
><em>I can feel how much you love me<em>  
><em>And it just blows me away<em>  
><em>I've never been this close to anyone or anything<em>  
><em>I can hear your thoughts<em>  
><em>I can see your dreams<em>

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
><em>I'm so in love with you<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better<em>  
><em>I want to spend the rest of my life<em>  
><em>With you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>  
><em>Every little thing that you do<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm amazed by you<em>

_The smell of your skin_  
><em>The taste of your kiss<em>  
><em>The way you whisper in the dark<em>  
><em>Your hair all around me<em>  
><em>Baby you surround me<em>  
><em>You touch every place in my heart<em>  
><em>Oh, it feels like the first time, every time<em>  
><em>I want to spend the whole night in your eyes<em>

_Every little thing that you do_  
><em>I'm so in love with you<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better<em>  
><em>I want to spend the rest of my life<em>  
><em>With you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>  
><em>Every little thing that you do<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm amazed by you<em>

Not once did Sam take his eyes Finn. The song stopped, and it was silent. And then there was an applause, coming from Rachel. Finn got up and headed toward Sam.

"Thank you. That meant a lot to me." Finn said, almost tearing up.

"So. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes." Finn pulled Sam in for a hug. Mr. Shuester than broke them up. "OK guys, you can take your seats. Now, there's something that I need to talk to everyone about. Nationals. Now, here's what I was thinking. Since original songs seemed to help us at Regionals, I think that we should give it another shot. Aaannnnd, I was thinking that we could have a duet, song by our duet champions."

"One problem Mr. Shue," Santana blurted. "You never told us who won. And I needz me some Breadstix."

"Oh, that's right. Well, without further adieu, the winners of the Duet Competition is...ironically, Sam and Finn.

"Again, HELL TO THE NO!" Santana yelled.

"Really? We won?" Finn asked surprised.

"Yeah, it was a unanimous decision. So with Nationals in two weeks, we need to get started. Let's get some work done!"

* * *

><p>After school, Finn met up with Sam out in the parking lot.<p>

"Hey, so I really do appreciate what you did for me back in Glee club." Finn said.

"Look. I needed something that would tell you what you mean to me. And I figured you'd best understand by song."

"And...I wanted to know if you'd be down for some Breadstix tonight? Ya know, since we got some free food after winning the duet."

"Sounds like a date. Pick you up around 6:30?" Sam asked.

"Perfect. See you then."

* * *

><p>Finn rushed home and got in the shower. He tossed his clothes aside and tried to find something nice.<p>

"Whatcha looking for Finn?" Carole asked.

"Nothing, just trying to find a nice shirt for my date tonight." Finn replied.

"Oh, you and Rachel are gonna go out tonight?"

Finn paused. "Um, me and Rachel broke up last week."

"What happened? You two were such a cute couple."

"There was someone else.."

"What's her name? Is it someone I know?"

"Sam. Her name is Sam. And no you don't know her." It killed Finn not telling his mother, but he just wasn't ready.

"Oh, well have a good night then."

* * *

><p>Sam got in his car and made his was to Finns 's house. When he got there, he honked his horn so Sam would know that he was there.<p>

"Hey, how are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm good. You ready for are date?"

"Date? Who said that this was a date?"

"I thought that you said-"

"I was joking, Finn. You look really nice."

"Thank, so do you."

When they got at Breadstix, their waiter kept looking at the two, giving them a disgusted look. They tried not to notice it at all.

"So, tell me," Sam asked, "Does your mom know that you're gay?"

"Um, no. I think that it would break her heart if she knew. I mean, I'll tell her eventually. Just not now"

"I hear ya. It took me forever before I came out to my mom. One of the most nerve racking things I've ever had to do."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. It was very awkward at first. But then she was super supportive."

"That's good."

"But I always think that there is still something missing between the two of us that we had before, but I'm not sure what that was."

The waiter came back and gave them their checks.

Sam and Finn made their way out to the car. Sam dropped Finn off at his house and walked up to his doorstep.

"Thanks for the amazing night." Finn said.

"No, thank you for being an amazing boyfriend."

"So...we're boyfriends now?"

"Only if you want to be."

"Well then, I accept."

They leaned in for a kiss, but were interrupted by Carole. "So, this is Sam?"

"Mom..um yeah...this is Sam."

"I see. Well nice meeting you Sam. And Finn, I guess we need to talk, don't we."

**A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I've been like super busy and my sister is home, so I've been spending time w/ her and all this other jazz.**

**SOOOOO...Thank you all again for the amazing support. Almost 400 hits. But I'm gonna say it again. I WANT MORE REVIEWS! 2 just ain't gonna cut it ****for me. And just keep on being awesome!**

_**The song used in this story is Amazed by Lonestar.**_

**P.S. If you haven't noticed, I think I really like the horizontal ruler button XD**


	5. Before He Cheats

They leaned in for a kiss, but were interrupted by Carole. "So, this is Sam?"

"Mom..um yeah...this is Sam."

"I see. Well nice meeting you Sam. And Finn, I guess we need to talk, don't we."

* * *

><p>"Finn, I don't get it. Why haven't you told me about this yet?"<p>

"Why? Because I was afraid that...that you wouldn't love me anymore."

"Are you kidding me Finn!" Carole said, "you know that I'm always gonna love you, no matter if your gay or straight. As long as your happy, thats all that matters."

"Thanks mom," Finn said with a smile.

"So, Sam's kind of cute."

"Ya think? That's why I'm dating him!"

"Oh, so you two are dating now. Just remember, if he hurts, Burt and I will most likely kill him."

"Point taken."

* * *

><p>"OK guys! Time to start working on our pieces for Nationals!" Mr. Shuester exclaimed, "but before we begin, we have a new member joining the New Directions."<p>

"Oh God, please let them be hot," Santana asked.

"Everyone put your hands together for.." A chill suddenly went through Sam's bones.

"Blaine Anderson!"

"Oh. My. God." Sam now felt nauseous.

"Hey everyone! Hey...um...Sam.."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Mercedes asked.

"Um...yeah. Loooooooonnnnnnnggggggggggg story." Sam started to slump.

Mr. Shue finally interrupted, "Alright, now let's start working for Nationals!"

"Yo, wait a second Mr. Shue!" Mercedes yelled, "how do we even know if this white guy can even sing?"

"Good point Mercedes. Blaine, do you have a song in mind?"

"Oh, I sure do." Blaine said while smiling at Sam.

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a  
>bleached-blonde tramp<br>And she's probably getting frisky  
>Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink<br>'Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
>Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick<br>Showing her how to shoot a combo  
>Oh and he don't know...<em>

_That I dug my key into the side of his  
>Pretty little souped up four wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all four tires  
>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<em>

Everyone in the room looked a little puzzled. "Oh, I'm gay by the way."

"That makes a lot of sense." Quinn said

"Why are all the hot guys gay?" Tina asked.

"Hey! What about me?" questioned Mike.

Mr. Shue cut them off.."Ok, now let's get to work on Nationals!"

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, Sam made a mad dash for Blaine. "What the hell are you doing here Blaine!"<p>

"Sam, isn't it obvious. Honestly, I can't stand to be away from away."

"Don't you realize that I have a boyfriend, whose name _isn't _Blaine?"

"Yes, I do realize that, but we'll see how long that'll last for. So when he dumps you for some chick, you'll come running back to me."

"Are you being serious right now?

"Sam, if I can't have you. Then _no one _can have you." Blaine turned around and walked away. Leaving Sam speechless.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, let's load'em up!" Mr. Shue yelled.<p>

"Ummm, Mr. Shue?" Artie asked, "Why is Ms. Sylvester with us?"

"Because Four-eyed Paraplegic, if I don't help you good-for-nothings win Nationals, then Principal Figgins is gonna hook me up with an assistant coach. Now quit your gabbing and get you and your chair on this abnormally smelly bus."

Everyone loaded up their stuff, took their seats, and headed off to New York.

Sam just sat there in silence for about an hour of the trip when he turned to Finn. "Finn, I need to talk to you."

Finn looked at Sam, and but is footlong down. "Really? Right when I'm in the middle of eating my Subway sandwich?"

"You're such an asshole," Sam said as he punched Finn in the arm.

"Ow. I was kidding! What is it babe?"

"Well. You know that Blaine guy?"

"You mean the guy who's sitting right in front of us?"

"Yeah. Him."

Finn looked puzzled. "What about him?"  
>"Well...he's my ex."<p>

"Oh my God! That's him?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you realize he goes to our school now?"

"Yes Finn, I realize this. And basically he's gonna try his best to try to break us up."

"That's a little bit devilish of him, don't you think?"

Sam looked down. "I've never seen this side of him. The whole time we were dating, he was the sweetest guy I knew. I must've been the one who kept him sane..."

The whole ride up, Sam's mind was racing about what Blaine had up his sleeves.

"Ok guys," Mr. Shue interrupted, "before we load our stuff to the hotel, let me tell you the room assignments."

"_Holy shit! We're here already? Must've had some deep thoughts" Sam thought._

"For the guys, in one room, we have Puck, Kurt, Mike, and Artie. In the other, Sam, Finn, and Blaine."

Sam just stared at Finn the whole time, saying nothing, just shaking his head. _"...Then again, Mr. Shue probably doesn't even know about our situation..."_

"For the girls, in one, Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes."

"HELL TO THE NO MR. SHUE! Are you really trying to see how many times I can say that this month?" Santana blurted.

Mr. Shue rolled his eyes. "And in the other, we have Brittany, Tina, and Quinn. We'll meet up later tonight in the lobby so we can go over the choreography before the big performance tomorrow. See you all at 6 sharp."

"_This is gonna be, the longest fucking night, of my life..."_

**A/N: Well...this is awkward, isn't it? The song used in this episode was Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood.**

**Well. If I'm not mistaken, its been almost a year since I have updated this story. Let's just say...My Junior year was crazy. Work, Acting, Music, Homework, Sleep, I've had literally no time to myself. Luckily now that summer break has started, I'll be updating a lot more. Except next week. I'll be in Lincoln for Boys State. Soooooooo...yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh. Hope ya'll forgive me. Remember to comment and all that fancy jazz. Peace homies!**


End file.
